


Snowed In

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia watched from the window as snow fell outside the cabin, tugging her blanket tighter around her as she watched everything being covered in a white layer. The flight back to Beacon Hills was cancelled after a winter storm warning, leaving her and Cora stranded at the Hale cabin. They couldn’t book a new flight until after Christmas, meaning they would be missing spending time with their family this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Secret Santa on Tumblr.

Lydia watched from the window as snow fell outside the cabin, tugging her blanket tighter around her as she watched everything being covered in a white layer. The flight back to Beacon Hills was cancelled after a winter storm warning, leaving her and Cora stranded at the Hale cabin. They couldn’t book a new flight until after Christmas, meaning they would be missing spending time with their family this year.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a warm body, making her instantly jealous of her werewolf girlfriend’s ability to never be cold. Cora’s lips brushed against her ear and she closed eyes for a moment. 

“The hot chocolate is ready,” Cora whispered, hugging Lydia a little tighter. The only source of heat in the cabin was the fireplace in the living room and a small space heater set up in the main bedroom, which left Lydia freezing when she left either room. “Sit by the fire, Lydia. You’re shivering.” 

“Happens when it’s over twenty below outside,” Lydia said, reluctantly pulling away from Cora to grab a mug from the counter. She took a sip and sighed softly before walking out into the front room where Cora had laid a quilt in front of the fire. She sat down in front of it and closed her eyes, bobbing her head to the Christmas tunes coming from the radio. 

Cora sat down behind her, one arm wrapped tightly around Lydia’s waist. The banshee leaned back against her and Cora pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I know you’re upset about missing Christmas. I am too.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I know, but no use on dwelling on it either,” Cora said, setting down her coffee mug and wrapping her other arm around Lydia. “Besides, we’re together and we may not be with our family, but we are with each other. And isn’t that what Christmas is about? Being with the people you love?”

Lydia smiled softly and turned her head towards Cora. “You’re right. There are worst things that could be happening on Christmas. Let’s just hope we actually have cell reception tomorrow so we can at least call them.” She gave Cora a kiss before turning back to the fire and taking another sip of her hot chocolate. 

Cora buried her nose in Lydia’s neck and closed her eyes, softly inhaling the scent of her mate, holding her just a little tighter. “I wonder if we have anything to make s’mores?”

“But you’re so warm,” Lydia said. “I don’t want you to move.”

Cora smiled. “I don’t want to either, but we should probably eat something, even if it’s something small.”

“Okay,” Lydia said. “But I’m gonna stay here in front of the fire. It’s too cold in the kitchen.”

Cora kissed her cheek. “I’ll be right back.” Cora moved around the kitchen, searching through the cabinets. “Okay, I’ve found Ritz crackers, a little more than half a bar of cookies and cream Hershey bar and the mini marshmallows I was using in the hot chocolate.”

“It’s not a traditional s’more, but I think it will work,” Lydia said looking over her shoulder and smiling at Cora. “Have anything to roast them with?”

Cora smiled back. “Microwave. I’ll be back out in a moment. Keep the covers warm for me.”

Lydia slowly sipped on her cocoa as she waited for her girlfriend to return, scooting just a little bit closer to the fireplace. The microwave beeped after a few seconds and Cora came back, setting a plate of s’mores in front of Lydia and sitting next to her, wrapping the blanket around both of them. 

“So, should I try it first or do you want to go?”

Lydia picked up one of the s’mores. “How about we go together?” She held it up towards Cora’s lips and smiled when Cora picked one up and held it up towards Lydia. “On the count of three. One, two, three.”

They both took a bite of the s’mores. Cora pulled back first, wiping some marshmallow and melted chocolate away from her lips. “Not bad. I think this is a keeper.”

Lydia nodded and licked her lips before leaning in to kiss Cora. “Definitely.” She pulled back and smiled, finishing her s’more and leaning against Cora’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling a little sleepy. “Besides having to reschedule our flight, this really has been a nice vacation. I’m glad we took it Cora.”


End file.
